Cuando éramos niños
by Yoshiki-kun
Summary: ...Y en ese momento recordé nuestro primer beso...me armé de valor y te declaré lo que sentía..o eso intenté--SasuNaru Shonen Ai medio AU xD! Dedicado a MI niña x3


**Aquí Sasu (Yoshiki xD) con un nuevo fic owoU y no me maten porque no actualizo el otro xD ya será pronto...ehm...este fic está ESPECIALMENTE dedicado a MI amorcito X3 lo escribí con mucho amor para tí nun espero que te guste x3 lo mismo para todos los que quieran leer mis historias cursis y sin sentido xD**

**owo como se darán cuenta las cosas en negritas son los diálogos, en cursiva los pensamientos de Sasuke...y lo que está entre paréntesis son mis tonterías owoU ****C****uando éramos niños...**

Naruto no me pertenece e-é es de Kishimoto...y eso xD

x3 disfrútenlo (eso se oyó feo XD)

Nos miramos un par de minutos...parecíamos un par de tontas colegialas que se encuentran por primera vez frente al chico que le gusta. Apesar de que ya éramos adultos parecía que no habíamos madurado nada. Recordé los viejos tiempos. Antes para nosotros la vida era de lo más fácil. Antes todo era "mágico".

No comprendo cómo es que antes podíamos pasar horas y horas hablando de incoherencias, cosas de niños...que si el dinosaurio que llevaba ese niño de cabello castaño no servía para nada, que era mejor que cargara con un par de shurinken y no con un dinosaurio de plástico, que si esa niña era demasiado inútil, que si aquel niño gordito podría comerse a su compañero si se enojara con él algún día...en fin, cosas sin sentido, cargadas con la imaginación que sólo los niños poseen.

Quisiera poder tener esa soltura a la hora de hablar justo como la que tenía hace tantos años. Debería ser más valiente. Debería agradecer que todos los obstáculos se alejaron de nosotros, Sakura fue mandada a la Aldea de La Niebla como ninja médico de refuerzo, Hinata terminó reclutada en ANBU junto con Kiba dado que su eficacia como equipo era grandiosa, por eso mismo se la vivía en misiones y dejó de pensar en él...en MI dulce "colegiala".

Nunca había estado en una situación tan incómoda, mucho menos contigo.

El viento comenzó a soplar fuertemente, moviendo graciosamente tu cabello, tú te molestas un poco porque no te gusta que tu propio cabello te tape la vista y te haga cosquillas, inflas tus mejillas y miras con enfado a tu alrededor, yo simplemente permanezco en silencio, mirándote, amándote en secreto, callándome todo lo que te quiero decir, he guardado silencio por tantos años y lo sigo haciendo...sigo conservando este amor como mi más grande secreto.

Fue entonces cuando una hojita se impactó graciosamente en tu rostro, al principio parecías soprendido, pero después una amplia y hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en tu rostro...esa dulce sonrisa que no ha cambiado nada desde que éramos niños, esa sonrisa que me hizo recordar nuestro primer beso (no fue el de la academia X3)

En aquel entonces todavía tenía a mi familia...fuimos a un festival de verano, yo iba de la mano de Itachi caminando felizmente por las calles de Konoha, recuerdo que llevaba un yukata azul y cargaba con un pequeño globo con agua. Y te vi. Te vi paradito con una bolsita entre tus pequeñas manos, contenía un pescadito dorado moviéndose lentamente entre el agua, tú llevabas un yukata naranja y tu carita tenía un poco de tierra y rasguños, creo que te peleaste con alguien por el pescadito dorado...Y en ese momento nuestras miradas se juntaron, de la misma forma cómo se juntaron hace un par de segundos, emoción..sí, fue emoción lo que sentimos, tú te diste la vuelta y corriste muy rápido, como intentando huír, solté a Itachi y fui detrás de tí, las luces desaparecieron detrás de nosotros, toda la tenue luz se esfumó, no había más luz que la de la luna, era la única que guíaba mis pasos, a lo lejos pude divisar tu silueta corriendo torpemente intentado esquivar los árboles que rodeaban el lugar, nuevamente te perdí de vista.

Estaba fatigado de tanto correr, sin embargo no quise regresar con mi familia...quería estar solo, aunque fuera un par de segundos. Comencé a caminar lentamente entre el pequeño bosque; ni siquiera sabía a dónde llegaría, mucho menos sabía que te encontraría por ahí...al terminarse la extensa zona de árboles, había un pequeño lago, tu estabas sentado en la orilla, tus piernas estaban flexionadas y tu pecho estaba apoyado sobre estas, tu rostro descansaba entre tus rodillas, mientras que entre tus manos había un pequeño resplandor, pronto me percaté de que había montones de lucecitas en el cielo; era como si las estrellas hubieran bajado, en tu rostro había una dulce sonrisa, pensé que tal vez si yo me acercaba a tí tu sonrisa se esfumaría junto con tu felicidad, así que me quedé oculto tras un arbusto, fue en ese momento cuando me gustaste...apesar de ser un chico eras muchísimo más dulce que cualquier otra chica, apesar de ser un chico atrapaste mi corazón desde el primer momento en que te vi, estaba tan embelesado observándote detenidamente que no me di cuenta que había una ramita bajo mi pie...la cual pisé, produciento un fuerte sonido, el cual llamó tu atención e hizo que voltearas tu vista hacia donde estaba yo...y ahí estaba...parado como un completo tonto, mirándote soprendido, sin embargo esta vez no huíste...¿será que no me reconocías? Mis pies caminaron sólos hacia tí...no me podía detener, era como si de 2 imánes se tratase. Una fuerte atracción me hacía acercarme más a tí.

Finalmente llegué a tu lado...me miraste muy fijamente y me ofreciste una tierna sonrisa. Me senté a tu lado. En ese momento no sólo quedé maravillado con tu hermoso rostro, las luciérnagas comenzaron a alumbrar con más intensidad, noté que sonreías más ampliamente, tus ojos mostraban una expresión de felicidad que no pude evitar sonreír yo también, apesar de no haber dicho ni una sola palara, era como si nuestras miradas lo dijeran todo. Recordé entonces tu nombre: Uzumaki Naruto, el estudiante más inútil en la academia. Me sentí más tonto que nunca por no haber recordado tu nombre.

-**Naruto...-**te llamé con la voz casi quebrada por tantos nervios.

-**Mmmh?- **era increíble ver cómo sonreías, parecía que nada te quitaba esa expresión de tu rostro...fue inevitable, me sonrojé muchísimo, y tú lo notaste, reíste divertido, y eso sólo empeoró mi estado, sentí mi rostro arder y el corazón palpitar con tal rapidez que pensé que en cualquier momento se me saldría.

-**Tú...tienes amigos?** - fue lo único que se me ocurrió...tenía que decir algo coherente (_o eso intenté_) o terminaría muriendo de nervios.

-**No...pero tú podrías ser mi amigo!!-**Noté algo de melancolía en tu rostro...sin embargo ya no era yo el único sonrojado.

En ese momento nada más me importó...era esa misma fuerza que me atraía a tí la que hacía que no me pudiera detener...me acercaba más y más a tu rostro, estabas muy sorprendido y sonrojado, era una imagen realmente dulce, aunque éramos muy pequeños...aunque todavía no comprendíamos el significado de la palabra amor...aunque nunca habíamos estado en una situación parecida, el instinto fue lo que hizo que nuestros labios se juntaran...en un beso por demás inocente...un simple y suave roce de labios, sólo duró un par de segundos, pero fue suficiente para que el dulce sabor de tus labios quedaran grabados en mi mente. Justo cuando nos separamos llegó Itachi...realmente lo detesté en ese instante, sin decir más me tomó de la mano y me llevó con él...no pude decirte adiós...no pude decirte nada.

Desde ese momento nos hicimos grandes "amigos". Entrenábamos juntos y de vez en cuando, a escondidas de los demás, nos besábamos, como si fuera lo más normal entre amigos, lo hacíamos con naturalidad, como si solamente nos diéramos la mano, pero sin embargo nos escondíamos.

El tiempo pasó...ese mismo tiempo me hizo darme cuenta de que debía mantener ocultos mis sentimientos, lo que me llevó a decirte esas palabras tan horribles como "dobe" ,"usuratonkachi"...pero en verdad no lo decía con el afán de ofenderte, sólo lo hacía para disfrazar mi amor por tí.. Nunca nadie entenderá lo mucho que me dolía tener que tratarte así, siempre he sido frío y solitario, desde muy pequeño me aparté de la gente...sin embargo tú compartías conmigo toda la alegría que yo necesitaba, fuiste la persona que iluminó mis días cuando estaba sumido en una profunda oscuridad...siempre me tendiste tu mano cuando yo no podía dar un paso más...siempre estabas sonriéndo para mí apesar de tener una vida mucho más difícil que la mía...te admiré...y aún te admiro, aunque mi orgullo creció conmigo y me impedía demostrarte lo que realmente sentía...hasta ahora.

Lo mío nunca han sido las palabras, nunca he tenido el "don" de la palabra, sin embargo ahora que eres oficialmente MI dulce kitsune, tengo que dar lo mejor de mí. Pero justo cuando me armé de valor...justo cuando iba a hablar, te acercaste a mí, te veías temeroso, igual que la primera vez que nos vimos, estabas completamente sonrojado y nervioso. En ese momento deseé que tropezaras y yo te pudiera detener...pero desafortunadamente no fue torpe en ese momento...había madurado muchísimo desde la última vez que lo vi.

-**Sasuke...yo...tú...exactamente qué somos?-**supongo que tú también recordaste aquellos besos "prohibidos" que nos dimos cuando éramos pequeños.

-**No lo sé...no puedo decirte que el tiempo lo decidirá...no creo poder esperar más...-**_Sasuke; eres un genio._..(xD)

**-E...esperar? para qué?- **pusiste una de tus manos sobre el pasamanos, te veías realmente nervioso, tanto que por un momento pensé que sí tropezarías.

-**Naruto...tal vez te diste cuenta desde el principio, tal vez no porque eres un dobe...-**enseguida tu semblante cambió, de chiquito asustadizo un enfando fingido, noté que estabas sonriéndo.¿Extrañaste que te llamara así, cierto?

- **Darme cuenta? De qué?- **lo supuse...sigues siendo un dobe.

- **Usuratonkachi...tal vez yo te ignoré siempre, pero sabes por qué era? No quería que tú te dieras cuenta de lo que yo sentía y aún siento por tí...Naruto, tú..tú...yo...te...amo...-**sentí que ese día sería mi fin, no sé ni cómo pude articular las palabras, me sentí tonto y quise que la tierra me tragara.

-**Sasuke...yo...-**te arrojaste a mis brazos, parecías un indefenso niño...te verías tan tierno como ese día...por un momento pensé que llorarías o algo.

-**Creo que sé que quieres decir...-**tomé tu rostro entre mis manos, tus ojos se veían tan hermosos a la luz de la luna...seguías siendo tan inocente como en aquel entonces. Me sentí como el más grande profanador en la historia. Poder besar de nuevo esos dulces labios se me hacía como algo totalmente prohibido...como fuera a quitarte ese dulce semblante de inocencia, me sentí mal, pero aún así la misma fuerza que me atrajo a tí hace tanto tiempo volvió a envolverme, no me pude detener...

-**Sa...-**fue lo único que pudiste decir antes de que mis labios se posaran sobre los tuyos muy suavemente...muy dulcemente...justo como nuestro primer beso.

Y como si hubieramos regresado el tiempo a la primera vez que nos vimos; miles de luciérnagas comenzaron a brillar, sólo para nosotros...brillaron tan intensamente como aquel día...brillaron como cuando éramos niños...

_**Owari**_

* * *

**_nwn tachán!!xD espero que les haya gustado n-n y disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía owo!!_**

**_TE AMO NARUUUUU X3!!_**


End file.
